Un amor de leyenda
by znnifer
Summary: En la época feudal, donde los imperios y los samuráis rigen, existe una leyenda donde el amor, y el sacrificio de dos jóvenes fuesen bendecidos por los dioses y representaron su amor de esta manera, y por siempre, convencidos que su lazo es indestructible, haciendo esto un amor de leyenda. ADV: Lemon


**Último OS, espero que les guste, advierto que contiene lemon, y así que está bajo tu propio riesgo si lo lees, y mas si eres menor de edad, si después de la advertencia prosigues, solo queda decir que te entretengas con mi historia**

**Recuerdo que los nombres de los personajes y de la serie pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Un amor de leyenda

Millares de estrellas brillantes, eternas y quietas se distinguían bajo la luz radiante de la luna nueva, este panorama incitaba a la nostalgia y la quietud del alma de cualquiera, llegando solo a reducirse en parsimonia.

A veces la vida puede llegar a ser comparada con miles de analogías, y la vida de un samurái solo se reduce a la vida de los pétalos de Sakura, tan bellos y tenues en las ramas de los arbole, ero ese espectáculo visual solo duraba unas semanas para luego desprenderse y descender en sintonía con el viento para morir.

Al igual forma, el camino de un samurái se guiaba en un sendero de lealtad, defensa, entrega y sacrificio, desde su niñez siempre había sido así, sus padres fueron samuráis, pertenecientes a una casta de familia guerrera, glorificada entre historias que serán inmortalizadas hasta el fin de los tiempos, y era por ello que él quería evocar su camino samurái.

A su vez todo esto que hacía era por otra causa más grande, no tenía explicación ni razón, simplemente guiado por los impulsos de su corazón, se desvivía cada vez por ella, su razón de vivir, su razón de morir, si ella le ordenase quitarse la vida, con gusto lo haría.

Su servicio y lealtad la brindaba siempre en un señor feudal, su familia siempre o ha hecho en cada generación, y en este caso su señor era el a su vez el líder del clan más emblemático y a su vez el más ancestral de las tierras del fuego: Hiashi Hyuuga.

Un hombre de gran actitud, serio y calculador, sus fuertes implacables que ha sido legado para dirigir sus tierras y su clan, un hombre cuyo camino del samurái y bushido lo han forjado.

Cuando sus palabras o sus reconocimientos recaen en los hechos y acciones de alguien, hay que considerarlos como un consejo y también un gran honor.

Bajo su juramento como samurái, aquel hombre joven servía como uno de los principales generales de las fuerzas guerreras del feudo, intrépido, bañado en fortaleza y curtido en la fuerza de la juventud e inteligencia, amainado con su casta fragante en la batalla, era considerado una promesa para el futuro.

Pero todas esa virtudes siempre había una debilidad, y aquella se encontraba tan cerca de lo que creía.

Ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar secreto, una cabaña, donde siempre hacía sus reuniones furtivas con quien le brindaba algo que las batallas, y las glorificaciones jamás le podrían dar.

Vida y amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fulgor de la noche indicaba que era el momento para hacer su furtivo escape clandestino, siempre así era, y ahora ante el gran suceso que acontecería en el país, tenía miedo a lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

Y es que la vida de una princesa era desoladora, dramática, y contrario de aquellas historias que relatan solo palabrerías de felicidad, la única verdad que podía relatar era que el deber, sacrificio y voluntad estigmatizaban la vida de una princesa.

Su voz no tenía voto, ni menos razón para tomarse en cuenta, solamente esperaba el momento en que el destino la ahogara.

Desde que tenía memoria, su vida fue instruida en lecciones de etiqueta, aprendizajes de perfección, para lograr ser la mujer ideal, oratoria y estudios para fortalecer su inteligencia y mostrar sus dotes, presumir su culto, enseñanza de la delicadeza, y un sinfín de detalles que una princesa debía tener, y a sus dieciocho años, ella sabía la perfección del arte y con qué gesto responder, ya se había vuelto la mujer adecuada para ser desposada.

Pero antes de hacer eso, primero tenía que conocer lo que es el amor, y lo vio en carne propia con su madre, una mujer que solo existía en sus recuerdos, saber que se casó por compromiso con su padre era muy delirante y triste, más al saber cómo su progenitora tuvo que mantener las apariencias y tratar de sobrellevar todo aquello, admiraba más a su madre ante la muestra de temple y fuerza.

Era por ello que no quería vivir así, primero antes disfrutar todo aquello que en su posición era simplemente despojado. Su libertad era un derecho que se le negaba, y por eso se había enamorado de aquel joven, donde aquellas sonrisas ofrecidas, su persona y actuar la trataban con sinceridad, pero sobre todo sus acciones y sus valores la sedujeron, y luego fue hechizada para al final enamorarla.

Al despejarse de aquellas rememoraciones, se asomó enseguida desde su habitación majestuosa hacia el corredor siendo custodiado por aquellos guardias, y entonces esperó a que el momento indicado se diera, para poder escabullirse, y cuando vio que eran las once con cuarenta escapó de la habitación, saliéndose por la ventana de su cuarto.

Siempre así lo hacía, había aprendido todos esos trucos y aquellas mañas gracias él, complementado a su entrenamiento básico samurái, la chica bajó dos niveles desde la habitación, para pasar en un cuarto que era la sala de reuniones, y con paso apresurado se escabulló por la estancia y salirse del palacio de forma discreta posible.

Ya entraba en la edad donde tenía que casarse, muchas propuestas le habían llegado, pero todas ellas las habían rechazado, agradecía que todas ellas no convencieran a su padre.

Estaba en las afueras del majestuoso castillo feudal en estos momentos, y con brevedad tomó camino hacía la simple cabaña, donde siempre hacía sus furtivos encuentros con su amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las primeras gotas de lluvias caían como flechas, lentas y silenciosas, solo el eco de golpearse ante la tierra, humedeciéndola y librando ese olor mojado solo hacia eventualizar la llegada del verano, la fecha donde el partiría a la sagrada guerra, para defender el honor y resguardar el bienestar de su feudo.

Transcurrió todo muy deprisa, el clima a simple vista indicaba que la lluvia se postergaría para luego, pero ahora tan impredecible como es la sorpresiva guerra que en estos momentos iba a sufrir.

Parado en la espera de aquella mujer que le flechó el corazón, observaba el panorama, solamente alumbrado con la luz de la vela dentro de la cabaña, le hicieron pensar que ella no iba a llegar, y más cuando la lluvia arreció más fuerte, seguido de los imperantes rayos acompañado por el sonoro ruido de los truenos.

Suspiró ansioso, hasta que el rechinido de la puerta se dio, y mostrándose su la chica vida, con las ropas y el largo cabello mojado, respirando aceleradamente –Tal vez por la larga carrera que hizo-

-Pensaba que no ibas a llegar- habló el chico emocionado, y acercándose a ella que ahora estaba temblando, y darle un cálido abrazo, restándole importancia si se mojara él también.

-Una tormenta no es pretexto para que este aquí Naruto- se dejó entregar a los brazos del rubio, gustando del calor que emanaba y el confort que se sentía estar cerca de él.

Subieron sus miradas para admirarse sus expresiones y entonces sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Desde la infancia cuando ambos de niños se conocieron, compartieron aquellas sensaciones que eran desconocidas por su edad, y de ahí su amistad nació, sin importar sus niveles sociales, el un aprendiz de samurái quien se preparaba para servir con honor a su rey, ella una princesa con un destino marcado en contra de su voluntad. Caminos frágiles y tristes.

Y de esa amistad compartieron sus momentos; sus vivencias, tristezas, miedos, alegrías y tranquilidades.

Cada día que su infancia transcurría su amistad ha ido creciendo al igual que el pasar a su adolescencia. Abrieron sin darse cuenta sus corazones, y dejando entrar Naruto a Hinata, y ella él, fue entonces en aquel momento, que su amistad se volvió amor entre ambos.

Y así a escondidas como ahora, demostraban sus afectos, sus palabras y sus sentimientos, todo esto cuando el mundo los veía, como el guerrero prometedor, y a ella como la princesa sin voz ni voto. Mundos distintos, pero sus sentires convergían paralelamente.

Ahora solo en su mundo eran aquellos dos.

Cuando sus pulmones exigían el aire bendito, se separaron con dificultad de su beso, ambos chicos se veían, reflejados ante la luz rojiza-amarilla de la vela

-Hinata ¿Por qué lloras?-notó el joven esas saladas gotas en sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo Naruto, que te vayas para nunca volver- esos temores infundidos por el calor de las batallas que uno enfrentaban eran ciertas, pero el rubio solo delineó sus labios y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Prometo nunca dejarte sola Hinata, regresaré aquí cumpliendo mi palabra de honor, mi vida no será sesgada en esta guerra.

-Promételo, jura que estaremos así Naruto.

Y el rubio asintió, unieron sus labios en un apretado beso.

Cuando terminaron de sellar esas palabras en esa muestra de fe, se miraron con un brillo en sus ojos, como si ese momento iba a ser el último que iban a estar juntos.

Ella se aferró entre los brazos del rubio, un fuerte abrazo para sentirlo más cerca, y Naruto sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, y era obvio, solamente quería estar a su lado para protegerla.

-Tengo miedo Naruto, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Mi deber como samurái siempre comprometerá mi vida…

-¡Y por eso comprometeré la mía!

-Hinata- Estaba impresionado.

Si tú te mueres, yo muero Naruto, así no estaremos solos, en la vida y en la muerte estaremos juntos.

-No hagas eso Hinata, tú tienes...

El chico fue silenciado por el beso de ella, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero con eso no pudo evitar aceptar aquello que ella había prometido.

-Eres el único a quien deseo estar en toda mi vida

Y otro beso le dio, más profundo y tan cercano como los anteriores dados, empezando una ola de caricias que nacieron por parte de ella, e incitaron al rubio.

Las caricias comenzaron y el calor se hacía insoportable, se separaron y la chica ataviada con un kimono ligero de tonos pasteles se empezó a deshacer del obi, para dar paso a su desnudez.

-Hinata- estaba impresionado el rubio por ver los movimientos de ella.

-Quiero que tú y yo atesoremos este momento Naruto, quiero entregarme a ti por completo-

Mostrándose desnuda y vulnerable a Naruto, Hinata se entregó a los brazos del rubio.

Otras nuevas caricias empezaron y los gemidos salieron de sus gargantas ante el nuevo contacto, ambos chicos experimentaban por primera vez la entrega total de sus cuerpos.

Y cayendo en el suelo, sin las ropas de por medio, Hinata quedó recostada sobre aquellas prendas para compartir este atesorado momento, estando a la merced de su amante, solamente dejándose ser amada.

Las manos callosas de él recorrían todos los lados de su piel tersa e inmaculada, las caricias perduraban y los roces despertaban aquellos sentimientos que se acompañaban.

Hinata suspiraba, y ahora cuando las caricias del rubio se centraron en sus pechos, era algo distinto y extraño, pero agradable todo aquello, y más aún quien su primera vez era el, todo su mundo.

El rubio estaba en toda su labor de estremecer a su amante, acariciando todo, empezando por sus pechos con suaves masajes para luego atenderlos con su boca, primero los alrededores, y entonces atacó un pezón y estimularlo con la lengua, los gemidos de ella aumentaron por aquellas acciones, y siguió con su labor, para luego pasar a otro

-¡Ah...! ¡Na-Nar- Naruto!- se quejaba ella –No… No pares, ¡continua!- con aquellas palabras lo indujeron a no parar.

Y los minutos pasaron, hasta terminar ahí, y bajar una de sus manos a su vientre y explorar sus formas.

Ese cosquilleo placentero dejaron muy absorta a la chica, y el rubio seguía con su cometido.

-¡Naruto!- Era una nueva faceta que su princesa expresara y lo estaban fascinado.

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a cubrirse con una ligera capa de sudor, y Naruto ahora había bajado en su intimidad, donde primero exploraba sus alrededores.

-Naruto… ¡ahh!

Sus sonidos fueron silenciados con la boca del rubio, se había alzado a ponerse a su altura y degustar nuevamente de aquel néctar de sus labios.

-Eres hermosa… Hinata- dijo con voz ronca el chico, y mirándola a los ojos, ella quedó inducida y el rubio juntó sus labios con los de ella, ahora sus lenguas se estaban entrelazando en una caricia mutua.

Y su mano seguía complaciéndola, cuando se soltaron del beso, se miraron fijamente y entonces Hinata alzó hacia los cielos un alarido de placer, el rubio sintió como se tensaba ella, era bello y hermoso, así como el amor que sentía por aquella mujer.

La dejó descansar, que tomara un respiro, para llevarla de nuevo a conocer aquel paraíso terrenal.

-Hinata-con su mirada el rubio indicaba que era el momento decisivo, pero necesitaba tener el consentimiento de ella, no quería hacer algo que la fuera a lastimar, o que se sintiese humillada.

Y Hinata solo sonrió, acompañado de un asentimiento pronunció –Hazlo Naruto.

Con el permiso dado, el rubio se incorporó, sentado de rodillas, jaló el cuerpo de Hinata y se colocó en medio de las piernas de ella, la atrajo para sentarla entre el espacio que formaban sus piernas, Hinata solo se pudo abrazar ante el cuerpo de Naruto y los protectores brazos del rubio la sujetaron.

Entonces abriéndose paso a los pliegues virginales de su amante, el rubio fue adentrándose poco a poco, y una estocada breve pero intensa que hizo gritar la chica solo pudo reaccionar al abrazarse más fuerte de Naruto, él solo soportó como ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda y rodeara con sus piernas su cintura apretándolo más.

Ambos quedaron en una posición donde el arrodillado, y la chica sentada, abrazándolo por completo, frente a frente.

Esperó con toda la paciencia y autocontrol que tenía, hasta que la chica se acostumbrara, nunca jamás en su vida le haría daño, jamás.

Y cuando su amante empezó a removerse, Naruto supo que era indicio para proseguir, y comenzó a balancearse con movimientos lentos, dándole el control a ella, quien por instinto se empezó a mover a su ritmo.

Los minutos pasaba, y sus cuerpos oscilaban con lentitud y torpeza, después de todo era su primera vez, Hinata poco a poco estaba empezando a sentir esas sensaciones que únicamente con Naruto pudiera sentir, no había más explicación, y el rubio le seguía el ritmo, y movía sus caderas para enterrarse más en ella.

-¡Naruto! ¡AHH!- algo en su miembro hizo tocar en algún lugar de su interior, se sintió electrizante y placentero.

¡Ha!... ¡Hina-Hinata!- hablaba con ahogo en su voz, Hinata se empezaba a moverse con más pericia, y lo provocaban a volver más vehementes sus embistes.

-¡Mmmh! ¡Ohh!- Las estocadas aumentaban de intensidad, y Hinata estaba gimiendo con más resonancia, y las respiraciones se frecuentaban y los jadeos predominaban más ahora. Sentirse y amoldarse en ese abrazo era más intenso, sentir como sus prominentes pechos se refregaban en su pecho, sus piernas alrededor, y sus brazos aferrados, era excitante, todo un frenesí que no menguaba, así que sin mediar más empezó a embestirla con deseo y pasión.

Y al momento de llegar al clímax, ambos se enfrascaron en un beso, Naruto no soportaba más el peso de ambos la recostó entre las ropas de ambos en el suelo y así ambos llegaron al momento cumbre.

El interior lo oprimía más en estimulantes masajes en su virilidad, y dando la estocada más, tan profunda y poderosa que quería enterrarse en ella y no salirse jamás, terminó por diseminar su esencia.

Exhaustos y cubiertos en sudor por tal actividad, ambos chicos por fin se sintieron completos.

Naruto se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le sonrió, y ella le ofreció el mismo gesto, unieron sus frentes sin despegar la mirada en sus ojos.

Y así fue que en aquella cabaña donde los resguardaba de la lluvia se volvió testigo de su amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madrugada estaba por terminarse, el sonido de los grillos y las cigarras que aludían una nueva mañana eran la inserción musical en estas épocas del año, el olor de la tierra mojada de la lluvia era embriagante y etéreo, ese olor a ambos amantes les agradaba.

Aun estando en la posición luego de haber fundido sus cuerpos en la prueba máxima de amor, estaban reticentes a separarse, pero todo un inicio tenía final, así que separándose de su amada, el rubio se preparó para su momento.

Estuvo a punto de vestir las ropas iniciales, cuando unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo ella con mirada de súplica, y cubierta con la haori de su pertenecía, no objetó y se dejó vestir por ella.

Terminaba de amarrarse la espada en su cintura, enfundando su armadura samurái, las placas de metal forrados en cuero cubrían todo su cuerpo, estaba portando la armadura que alguna vez su padre usara, honrando así el nombre de su familia.

Hinata ataviada únicamente por la gran túnica de su pareja veía con tristeza como se estaba preparando para el momento del adiós; sin ponerse el casco, el rubio dirigió su mirada a ella, y ese gesto enigmático del rubio fue lo que otorgó.

-Vuelve con bien amado mío- quiso escucharse fuerte y con temple, pero aún no estaba preparada.

-Lo haré mi princesa, cumpliré con mi palabra.

Antes de su salida le dio un beso de despedida, estaba lleno de todos los sentimientos que podía ofrecerle, y Hinata estuvo más que aferrada en sentirlo, así como también Naruto, sin saber que sería el último, el rubio emprendió el camino para alistarse con los demás, y Hinata solo observaba en la ventana a su amor perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así su tortura empezó, una vez por semana llegaban noticias del frente de batalla, donde decían sus avances y las bajas sufridas, revisaba temerosa de que el nombre de él no estuviera dentro de aquellas bajas, después de todo él había sido asignado como el dirigente de la tropa.

Entonces comenzaron a pasar los días, donde ella esperaba noticias, siempre leyendo aquellas misivas que escribía el rubio con su puño y letra.

Así entonces con el pasar del tiempo su corazón estaba apaciguándose, pero luego de dos meses, su temor se estaba haciendo realidad: no había llegado la carta de esa semana.

Y ahora ante ello su comportamiento resultara estar intranquilo, y ni que decir pidiéndole a su padre que mandara apoyo, pero su padre fue claro.

"Hasta que Naruto haga una solicitud inmediata, no moveré ningún hombre"

Y angustiada, la chica esperó alguna respuesta, o una señal, hasta luego transcurrir un mes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los motivos a esta guerra fueron tan banales como codiciosos, pero para ello necesitaba que nadie se entrometiera en su camino.

Siempre sus objetivos los lograba sin importar a quien tenía que apartar. La oferta propuesta por el feudo de las tierras del norte era muy atrayente, alianza, poder, riqueza y paz era tentadora.

Pero todo tiene un precio, por ello le solicitaban un matrimonio por conveniencia. Así es, la mano de su hija mayor pedía, y pasar a pertenecer al harem de esposas que aquel feudal poseía, y entonces consolidaba una alianza que perduraría por siempre.

Pero ante esa ecuación había una incógnita, y aquella lo podía eliminar. Naruto Namikaze.

Ese chico había heredado todas las cualidades de su familia guerrera, virtudes que un samurái de su categoría nacía una vez cada mil años, superando a sus padres a una prematura edad. Pero ahora ese chico que lo consideraba como el futuro escudo y la espada de su feudo se volvía un serio problema.

El simple hecho era que estaba enamorado de su hija, y para su horror ella compartía ese sentimiento por igual, o con más ímpetu.

Y eso iba a ser algo grave, ya que el corazón manda más que el deber, y Naruto siendo aún joven podría ser capaz de hacer una locura y al igual su hija haría lo mismo, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la manera más vil y traicionera de hacerlo silenciar, no podía hacerlo de aquella manera, generaría muchas sospechas, y el chico siendo conocido por todo el feudo y en los feudos de sus alrededores como el descendiente de uno de los clanes de samurái más distinguidos, así entonces mandarlo a la disputa ante el potencial enemigo que era el feudo del este era la mejor opción.

Lo colocaría como él líder, y guiando a mil hombres, emprendería a su mayor encomienda, donde el ejército enemigo era más numeroso, no había nada que pudiera hacer el rubio ante un ejército, y más cuando están en su territorio.

Y ahora solo veía como su plan se cumplía, ya llevaba tres meses, y la última misiva que recibió fue hace un mes, ahora notaba como su hija se veía angustiada y preocupada, maldecía el momento en que se habían conocido, pero ahora eso era aparte, ya no había amor de por medio, ya con el muerto, o en instancias inevitables de serlo.

Y las suplicas de ella eran "por favor manda refuerzos", "haz algo padre", simplemente sus oídos no hacían llegar a su corazón tales peticiones, iba a matar el amor de su hija, pero a su vez estaba por matar a su hija.

Entonces una tarde, ya luego de pasar suficiente tiempo sin tener noticias de parte de Naruto y su ejército, era más que obvio, el ejército y el chico habían caído en glorioso combate, y proseguiría con la otra parte de su plan.

Solicitando una reunión en la sala principal, iba a notificar a su hija de la noticia de la muerte del rubio, y seguido de su inmediato compromiso, así eran las cosas, solamente que Hiashi no marcó su destino, sino que cavó el foso de la tumba de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado dos meses sin recibir ningún comunicado o noticias en el frente de batalla hija, parece ser que el ejército perdió esta batalla.

Hinata con los ojos abiertos por escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía creer y ni aceptar aquella cruel realidad.

-N-No… No he-es posible, padre, aún hay esperanzas, puede que haya ocurrido algo, pero no creo que estén muertos.

-Solo estoy siendo realista, Naruto nunca pidió refuerzos, solo indicaba los avances- suspiró el mayor de los Hyuuga –Ese muchacho prometía mucho.

El silencio era ensordecedor, Hinata estaba impactada, no creía eso, no cuando él le prometió volver.

-Ahora con esta situación, he decidido terminar la guerra.

Hinata con su mirada acuosa observó a su padre.

-Una boda de compromiso Hinata, las tierras del norte ofrecen su alianza, y por ello, quiero que te cases con el líder de las tierras- dijo sin más aquel hombre.

Esto era peor que el puñal que se le estaba enterrando al corazón –Necesito que lo hagas por el bien de la gente del reino, el pueblo y las vidas dependen de esto, necesitamos que tu cumplas con tu deber Hinata.

Otra vez esta historia se repetía, su madre lo vivió, y ahora ella, quería debatir, negociar de otra manera para que la alianza se hiciera sin necesidad de usar esa ambigua práctica.

-Y he hablado Hinata- dijo Hiashi implacable, la decisión ha sido tomada, y su destino fue marcado.

No había alternativa, todo su mundo y sus puertas se cerraron -Si padre- respondió con voz sin vida, había perdido ese toque, su mirada baja y ocultando con el flequillo de su frente sus ojos blancos como las perlas, se retiró de aquel recinto, para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Con pasos discretos y la mirada en alto, pero ocultando sus ojos ante todo el que se le cruzaba, entró Hinata a su habitación, y cerrando la puerta ya no pudo resistir más, las lágrimas cayeron libremente

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- era una pregunta a la soledad- Prometiste que estaríamos juntos- entre tristes gemidos, ella se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Y más rabia soltó sus lamentos, no solo había perdido a su amor, ahora estaba comprometida en contra de su voluntad, una boda de compromiso, su peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, ahora sufriría en vida propia una pesadilla.

Las horas pasaron hasta que ya se tranquilizó, llena de tanta aflicción que le embargaba el corazón, estaba recostada en su cama, no veía un punto específico, solo sus memorias mantenían un poco el recuerdo de su amor.

Ya no tenía seguir viviendo, ahora consternada y sufriendo en la negación, todo lo que tenía se había perdido, ahora se sentía como una ave con las alas rotas, triste y sin emprender el vuelo a algún sitio, cansada y desolada, solo esperando la muerte.

Aquel día entonces empezó a labrar su muerte de manera más triste y agónica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuanto los días pasaban, ya no quería comer, no sonreía, parecía un cuerpo sin alma. Siempre al caer la noche ella no dormía, solo se dedicaba a ver desde el balcón de su cuarto el horizonte, donde alguna vez el rubio se perdió a la distancia para nunca más volver.

Su cara empezaba a decaerse más y más, se volvía más pálida y solo en sus ojos expresaba martirio y tristeza.

Cuando el mes pasó, Hiashi veía como con horror su hija se estaba volviendo en una muerta en vida, había obligado a que comiera o descansara, y a la fuerza lo hicieron, pero por más que lo intentaran, no cambiaba, ella simplemente se decaía cada vez más y de peor forma.

Y recurriendo a las fuerzas místicas de las sacerdotisas, entonces supo que aquello que tanto había planeado, estaba matando a su hija

-Lo siento Hiashi sama- lamentó la vieja sacerdotisa –Su hija ya se está entregando a los brazos de la muerte.

Al escuchar esas palabras le recordaron tanta similitud cuando murió su esposa, de tristeza, simplemente arrojándose a los brazos de la muerte por su propia voluntad.

Y el inevitable deceso ocurriría lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero muerta antes que sufrir, Hinata había hecho esa meta, ella moriría con él, juntos aun en la muerte, ella se encontraría con su amado en el más allá, negándose a la vida, poco a poco sus fuerzas mermaban y sus los dolores de una muerte silenciosa empezaban a invadirle.

Cuando ya no pudo estar más de pie, ahora se mantenía en la cama, por tanto esfuerzo y rezos que todos hicieran, ella había tomado una decisión, porque así era la promesa que se dictó con el corazón, el cuerpo, y el alma de estar siempre con su amado.

Y fue en una noche, seis meses donde su amado salió a cumplir su deber que cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa entre sus labios soltó el último suspiro y se desvaneció de este mundo.

Hinata había muerto de tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tristeza apenaba en el reino, la princesa había fallecido de la manera más trágica y dolorosa, el primer día de la celebración de los funerales, todos los colaboradores cercanos y líderes de los clanes hacían acto de presencia, dándole los más sentidos pésames al emperador.

Y fue en ese primer día donde la campana de alerta avisó a todos, era la alarma de que un ejército estaba por llegar.

Lo peor que ahora iba a pasar, el ejército enemigo iba a llegar a invadirlos, y eso llenó con horror a todos los habitantes, y los samuráis que estaban de residentes se ´preparaban lo más que podían,

Pero cuando en el horizonte se divisaba un ejército diminuto, a lo mucho 30 hombres, el que se encontraba en el frente, andando en caballo a paso lento portaba la bandera de la nación, y cuando más cerca estaba, generó la sorpresa, nadie creía esto, Naruto el general que comandaba esa cruzada, regresaba, victorioso de haber derrotado el ejercito de la nación del este.

En todos lados del reino se transmitió la noticia, hasta llegar al palacio. Y simplemente Hiashi escuchar eso, se le hizo helar la sangre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaba con una mirada serena, seguido de sus hombres que simplemente pelearon con valor y con honor, ahora la victoria era lo que traían y querían compartirla en el reino.

El ser superado en más de diez sobre uno era una sorpresa que no se había esperado, simplemente había hecho solicitud de refuerzos para poder enfrentarlos, pero nunca recibió ayuda alguna.

Iba a llegar a dudar de su señor, pero posiblemente podía haber sido incomunicado –ironía confiar en alguien que te mando a una guerra para solo morir-

Pero planteando toda la adversidad en el frente, hizo gala de su astucia e inteligencia para poder mermar lo suficiente las fuerzas enemigas y hacerlos saber que con mil hombres se comparan a lo que diez mil hombres pueden hacer.

Porque su deber era eso, y porque su palabra ante ella es sagrada, por ella se volvió un guerrero, para estar a su lado, cuidarla y amarla, ahora cumpliendo su palabra, regresaba victorioso, cuando entraron en las grandes puertas del reino, recibidos ante la multitud que se congregaba, samuráis y gente común solo los miraban incrédulos, una proeza un momento que ahora los historiadores estaban agregando tal hazaña dentro de las memorias del país del fuego.

Y abriéndose paso el rubio, con la mirada en alto, esperaba llegar a su líder para ofrecer ante él la espada del comandante enemigo, como muestra que las fuerzas quedaron reducidas.

Conforme avanzaba hacía el palacio, las ansías crecían tanto tiempo sin verla le estaban afectando, en el fragor de la batalla donde la sangre corría, y el chirrido de las espadas chocaban y hacían eco al terror que le invadía, era cierto que un samurái no debe mostrar vulnerabilidad de los recuerdos, pero ahora esa vulnerabilidad era lo que hacía mantenerlo a flote

Las noches de luna llena donde el astro se mostraba en todo su esplendor le recordaron los orbes blancos de ella, y con esa visión conciliaba un poco el sueño, pero aun así la extrañaba cada vez más.

Saber que no iba a recibir ayuda, era algo que le hacía arriesgar más y más, no retrocedería, y menos moriría, no era su momento, no hasta haber vivido lo suficiente con su alma gemela.

En el patio del palacio estaban todos ahí, consejeros, guardias y su líder, pero no la veía a ella, eso le provocó un mal presentimiento.

Se bajó de su caballo, y retirándose el casco samurái, Naruto busco entre las pertenencias que cargaba con el caballo, hasta hallar la espada que ofrendaría a su rey.

Hiashi lo veía todo y no hallaba lógica, ese muchacho parado ahí enfrente portando lo que se podría considerar como la mitad del alma de un samurái; una katana. Y ahora Naruto dirigiéndose con un paso irregular –Posiblemente heridas de guerra- se paró en frente de él y arrodillándose, le otorgó la espada, como muestra de que cumplió con su cometido

-Le ofrezco la espada perteneciente al general del ejército del este, he cumplido yo, junto con mis hombres la honorable misión.

Sus palabras seguras y convincentes era lo que escuchaba.

Y solamente recibiendo la espada entre sus manos, Hiashi asintió sin mediar palabra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora entregándole todo, iría a verla a ella, era raro que no apareciese a su llegada, aunque su mente desconfiaba y le decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor, su compañía, todo de ella, pero al buscar los alrededores, se enteró de la noticia más dura que pudo haber recibido.

-Mil disculpas Naruto-sama, pero Hinata…. Falleció- la respuesta lo mató por dentro, pensaba que era una broma, pero esa anciana sirvienta del palacio no decía ninguna mentira.

Parado y estático, el rubio sentía que el corazón le martilleaba más fuerte, la garganta se le había cerrado de súbito, tragar saliva se volvía un esfuerzo, y su cuerpo temblaba.

Esperaba despertar de ese sueño, pero para su desgracia estaba viviendo su pesadilla -¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

No dormía, no comía, ya ni siquiera sonreía, toda la causa pudo haber sido por que iba a comprometerse con el rey de las tierras del norte.

Ahora podía encontrar todo un sentido todo aquello, las sospechas si eran ciertas, Hiashi ya sospechaba su relación escondida, por ello lo mandó a la muerte, pero nunca predijo su hazaña, y ahora la cruel situación la separó para jamás verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así estaba en la corte fúnebre, como un hombre enamorado, velando por la seguridad de ella, rindiéndole su última morada, por fuera se veía estoico, pero dentro estaba fracturado, gritaba y lloraba, sentía el corazón desangrarse.

Y así sin que nadie lo notara, el rubio derramó una triste lágrima, a su lado estaba la caja fúnebre con ella dentro.

Blanca, pálida una extraña mueca de tristeza felicidad expresaba en aquellas facciones hermosas, con las manos colocadas a la altura del pecho cargando un esplendoroso arreglo de flores, vestida en esas ropas blancas, dolía no poder hacer nada, mientras ella estaba en un mejor lugar, era inaceptable, él también quería morirse en ese momento.

La amaba, y aun lo seguía haciendo, pero no era justo que esto sucediese, quería vivir la eternidad con ella, es entonces que tomó una decisión, una gran locura, pero el amor lleva a hacer lo que sea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y fue así que en la noche ocurrió todo, al filo de la medianoche cuando ya casi no había nadie, solo Naruto y los guardias que velaban la seguridad de la fallecida princesa, entonces con una maestría y habilidad silenciosa dejó inconscientes a los guardias para dejarlos solos; a ella y a él, todo aquello que hacía se consideraba una gran falta de respeto, ya no le importaba, tomó el cuerpo inerte de ella entre sus brazos y se fugó del palacio y del reino, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ya hasta haber pasado las puertas que resguardaban el reino, se hizo sonar la campana antigua, alertando a todos.

Con el caballo más fuerte y brioso Naruto no paraba de galopar durante varias horas, cargando el frio y liviano cuerpo de ella, y tan solo alumbrado de una antorcha que guiaba su camino se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, hasta desconocer su paradero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas que se volvieron días, hasta perderse en la incógnita del misterio de esas tierras desconocidas.

Era un hecho que su cordura la perdió al verla ella inerte, sin vida, su rostro que expresaba tristeza y que sus últimos momentos antes de caer en el sueño eterno los vivió afligida. Ahora él había caído en la tristeza y la desgracia.

La vida de un samurái era fugaz como los pétalos de Sakura su vida era una brevedad, una representación de la vida efímera, y aunado al amor incondicional que ella fue devota, cumplió con su promesa, hasta morir ella estaría con él. Solo quería hallar un lugar indicado, cargando el cuerpo pálido y sin vida de ella entre sus brazos.

Había pasado por un relieve algo empedrado, esperaba encontrar pronto un lugar para guarecerse, en sus ojos ya no se hallaban con ese brillo que lo distinguían, ahora solo la perdición era invadida y para quedarse como un reino de los mil años.

Encontró el escondite adecuado, una pequeña cueva, y entrando en ella, solo colocó el cuerpo frágil de Hinata, como si aún estuviese viva y que con un descuido la rompería.

Hizo una fogata en aquel lugar, y clavando su espada en el suelo, se hincó a su lado, velándola fervientemente.

Su martirio estaba empezando, ya no dormía, no comía, solo velaba el cuerpo de ella en todo momento. Y fue así que tomó su espada y desenfundándola se la clavó en el estómago, fuertemente, ya no sentía el dolor, solo la sangre que corría en su estómago y descendía al suelo.

Poco a poco se volvía todo oscuro, arrodillado y desangrándose en un charco de su propia sangre, el rubio empezaba a jadear muy agitado, y solo veía a ella, inerte y sin vida.

-No estarás sola Hinata… estaremos juntos en todo momento- y sonriendo tristemente Naruto su consciencia se perdió y estando en esa postura arrodillado murió, para ahora estar con su eterno amor y perdurar su historia por siempre

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era oscuridad… los fantasmas pasaban y las sombras la invadían, siempre pensó encontrarse con Naruto, pero solo había miedo y terror, arrinconada y arrodillada, escuchaba solo lamentos y gritos de desespero, nada más.

-Basta por favor- decía entre lágrimas de horror -Naruto… ¿dónde estás?- se repetía siempre

Y cuando ya sentía que todos aquellos monstruos se la iban a devorar, una cálida mano le había tomado su cabeza, y subiendo su mirada, estaba el, Naruto portaba su armadura y con una antorcha alumbraba todo a su alrededor.

-Naruto… ¿e-eres… tu?- dijo ella, desdichada y con desasosiego que perduraban en sus expresiones, dudaba que esto fuese real.

El rubio solo le dio un gesto que ella siempre lo identificaba, y siendo halada para que se incorporara, la abrazó, entonces todo a su alrededor se alumbró y ambos amantes se miraron, y con el deseo cumplido se besaron.

Cargándola ahora, ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la luz que llevaba a otro lugar, donde ambos profesarían su amor por toda la eternidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Naruto deshonró su nombre de aquella forma, escaparse con el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata, y huir así, solo dejó hacer que la situación se viera más tensa, ahora no había alianza con el país del norte y a pesar de que la victoria ante las tierras del este era un logro, no evitaba mostrar su molestia.

Había mandado un regimiento de rastreadores para dar caza y traer a Naruto, donde iba a ser juzgado y condenado por sus actos, sin importar su renombre y ser considerado un héroe de guerra.

La mañana era muy distinta, según lo que recordaba era que desde a temprana hora podía ver la luz del horizonte en su ventana, pero ahora estaba tardando, y cuando se asomó, vio el motivo del por qué, llevándose consigo una sorpresa de inigualable magnitud.

Salió del palacio y dirigirse a un claro para admirar aquello, no solamente él se había dado cuenta, todos los habitantes del reino estaban admirando la belleza natural que en instantes no notó.

Una montaña, donde representaba la silueta de una mujer recostada boca arriba, se podía admirar su distinguir su pelo desparramado y luego observar su rostro y contemplar las facciones para después descender al pecho y enseguida bajar por la silueta de mujer y terminar para dar figura a lo que veía, y al lado de esa montaña, estaba otra una montaña humeante, donde parecía velar el sueño de la mujer.

¿Coincidencia? Era imposible, no cuando representaba la figura de su hija, que estaba caída en un sueño eterno, mientras que podría decir la otra montaña era la representación del mismo Naruto.

Era una representación del amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaban, un amor donde ni el tiempo y las fuerzas y caprichos del hombre jamás los separarían.

-Es la princesa Hinata durmiendo su eterno sueño, siendo protegida por su verdadero amor Naruto- fueron las palabras que se oyeron entre la gente, ya conociendo lo que fue de los dos jóvenes.

-Ya nada los podrá se parar y el amor perdurará más que cualquier reino de mil años- apoyó otra voz.

Y es entonces que la mujer dormida se conoció como Hinata, y el volcán activo era Naruto, ambos chicos fueron bendecidos por los dioses y representaron su amor de esta manera, y por siempre, convencidos que su lazo es indestructible, hicieron esto un amor de leyenda.

* * *

**Como detalle, me basé en la antigua leyenda de los volcanes, una leyenda contemporánea de México, pero basado en un ambiente de Japón feudal.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo trágico, no desde "Viaje a las estrellas", espero que les haya agradado, para cualquier comentario y aclaración,solo dejen sus valiosos reviews para poder saber, su opinión y apoyo cuentan mucho y mejore con esta afición ;)**

**Bueno, luego del hat-trick del día de hoy, me paso a retirar y desearles que tengan un fin de semana.**

**Saludos**

**PD: Si ven errores de ortografía o redacción, tomenlo como un regalo mío, jejejeje, nah, haganlo saber para poder corregir**


End file.
